cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
NR GWIII LoSS Speach
Mar 23 2007 by New Reverie To all nations of LOSS who have rallied under our flag and onto the field of battle, I offer you my deepest thanks and most sincere gratitude. Your sacrifices make me proud to be your consul. The destruction you have brought to our enemy makes me even prouder. Our alliance continues to push the enemy back on all fronts. Our war was won before the first shot was fired. When I made the choice to run for Consul at the beginning of this month I had a goal. That goal was to see LOSS prosper. I wanted our recruiting efforts to bring LOSS to an all time high and it has thanks to our brothers in ACID joining our ranks. I wanted to see the average strength of LOSS rise and it has thanks to the support that our members have given eachother. I wanted LOSS to focus internally and we have. Our membership is closer than ever. We are brothers and sisters, LOSS is a family. What I did not want to see was war, yet war has come. All alliances who are fighting right now made a choice when they set foot on the battlefield. That choice may have been driven by treaties, honor, greed, or power. LOSS fights for many reasons. We fight to ensure that the worlds oldest democracy, GATO, does not fall. We fight to end the oppressive domination of the Initiative in this game. We fight to preserve our way of life in our trade sphere. We fight for each other. I have seen those who question the reasons set forth in our declaration of war and I want to answer them. We all have our part to play to put an end to the Initiative dominance of this world. LOSS was requested by GATO and our other Allies to hold VE and prevent them from striking our friends. This was a large task assigned to us, but a task that needed to be accomplished. Like in the Second Great War, LOSS would have to face a stronger alliance. Plans leaked by the VE weeks ago gave detailed reports about a plan to establish a new alliance in the black sphere. This alliance would be a puppet of the VE and seek to establish domanence in black. Like the GOONS and Genmay, this alliance would have Initiative support. LOSS is the only large democratic alliance in black. A third Initiative alliance would put an end to our ability to hold a senate seat and threaten both our ability to trade and our ability to defend ourselves. I have worked hard for this alliance for many months and I will not jepordize our place in this world. I will not allow an already powerful alliance to create another powerful alliance that would seek to harm us. I will also not allow the Initiative to attack our allies without cause. It is for these reasons we go to war with VE. We go to war to protect our allies, to protect democracy, and to protect our way of life. When I surveyed the field of battle today I saw no less than one half of VE's forces in anarchy. The numbers for LOSS are far less. We have showed our enemies yet again that we are not to be underestimated. We have shown them that we are a brotherhood. We have shown them that we will be victorious. The Initiative flames at every opportunity in the forums, yet it is their nations that are in flames and ruin. We will out class them at every battle. We will put their nations to the ground and send their governments into anarchy. We will do this because we are the League of Small Super Powers, because our allies are in need, because our forces are greater, and our cause is just. To the nations of LOSS that are suffering from battle you have my thanks. My nation suffers with yours. Do not lay down your arms. Gather your forces and strike your attacker. Show them that a member of LOSS does not surrender. We will fight this war to the end, and in the end we will be the victors. You make me proud to be your Consul LOSS. It is an honor to lead such a great alliance on the field of battle. When this is all over we will look back and know that what we did here during this war made a difference. We fight for freedom. We win because we are LOSS. Category:New ReverieCategory:Great War III